Of Gods and Demons/28 Jan 2012
2012-01-28 19:17:29 Last time on OGAD, the miniboss used Necrocinematic Vanishing Escape. Then we faffed with the manse, executed rapists, freed slaves, and strung Anna along. 2012-01-28 19:17:50 We also rolled a lot of dice in the WHITE WOLF COMBAT SYSTEM. 2012-01-28 19:19:02 Ariadne got hurt, and has thus far refused Prince's assistance 2012-01-28 19:19:25 Everyone's here then? Will everyone who is here, etc. for OGaD suit up? 2012-01-28 19:22:43 * Silver is waking up after a drinking session maybe? 2012-01-28 19:22:57 Oh no, no time skip. REAL TIME ALL THE TIME 2012-01-28 19:23:03 * Silver fuck 2012-01-28 19:23:28 Fucks will be given 2012-01-28 19:23:39 * Silver bow chicka bow wow 2012-01-28 19:23:56 So last we saw Ariadne finding some strange THING that she somehow RECOGNISED and I started CAPITALISING random WORDS 2012-01-28 19:24:39 And Prince and Anna were talking in the chamber outside the gate to the manse, with the broken mirror that AnnaSilk suddenly realised what it was used for, also the fact the manse is beyond Fate 2012-01-28 19:24:39 In a language only she knew? 2012-01-28 19:24:51 no one else was there 2012-01-28 19:24:52 * Silver is with Aeron then, drinking. 2012-01-28 19:25:07 Ariadne had wandered off in search of medical supplies and found it 2012-01-28 19:25:10 By chance 2012-01-28 19:26:15 So what do you all do from here? I guess accessing the previous logs will help, I'll paste those down in a sec 2012-01-28 19:26:29 Get distracted by Anna, presumably. 2012-01-28 19:27:26 "Bleh...They consider this drink?" 2012-01-28 19:27:30 !exalted 6: I expose my mammaries. 2012-01-28 19:27:31 AnnaSilk rolled "I expose my mammaries.": (7 2 5 7 10 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-28 19:27:36 (posted it in #ExaltedOOC ) 2012-01-28 19:28:54 * Jasever meditates on the day's events. 2012-01-28 19:28:55 "Some homebrewn." 2012-01-28 19:29:08 * Aeron drinks more of the swill. 2012-01-28 19:29:31 "Not a city boy, are you?" 2012-01-28 19:29:51 * Prince starts taking his breastplate off and commenting on how warm it is in here. 2012-01-28 19:30:27 ((Are you going to do it in the chamber that links the outside to the manse, then?)) 2012-01-28 19:30:42 "Ha, no. You get too many people in one place, they start going soft." 2012-01-28 19:30:49 ((At this point Anna doesn't care where)) 2012-01-28 19:31:05 ((Sounds fine.)) 2012-01-28 19:31:20 "... I see." 2012-01-28 19:31:47 In the locality of AnnaSilk and Prince, time passes. What is everyone else doing during this time? 2012-01-28 19:32:29 Ommmmmmm. 2012-01-28 19:32:45 how long passes? 2012-01-28 19:33:10 ((Ask Prince + AnnaSilk )) 2012-01-28 19:33:13 "You think me soft, then?" 2012-01-28 19:33:36 !exalted 5: stares 2012-01-28 19:33:37 AnnaSilk rolled "stares": (3 5 8 10 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-28 19:33:47 Prince: WHY NOT ROLL STARES TOO! :V 2012-01-28 19:33:50 !exalted 5: Me too 2012-01-28 19:33:50 Prince rolled "Me too": (8 2 7 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-28 19:34:21 ((This activity will continue for basically as long as you desire given those rolls, so it is your preorogative)) 2012-01-28 19:34:38 * Aeron grins. "In all the right places." 2012-01-28 19:34:38 ((Also you don't get exhausted by it)) 2012-01-28 19:34:44 ((30 minutes/success?)) 2012-01-28 19:34:50 ((so an hour?) 2012-01-28 19:34:54 Rest of the evening. :p We've had a long and righteous day, we can do this and then sleep. 2012-01-28 19:34:55 "..." 2012-01-28 19:35:05 ((Okay fine, so yeah an hour)) 2012-01-28 19:35:19 "... Well played, country boy." 2012-01-28 19:35:30 ((Everyone else has an hour to do stuff)) 2012-01-28 19:36:26 Just before Prince nods off to sleep Anna mentions he discoveries about the manse and mirror. "Prince, the Lunar we fought, he escaped through the mirror in this room. I think he used it to get to the underworld." 2012-01-28 19:37:18 * Jasever meditates. 2012-01-28 19:37:23 * Silver gives Aeron a light (for her) thump on the shoulder. 2012-01-28 19:37:24 "Will it do any good to smash the mirror, or is that too late?" 2012-01-28 19:37:36 ((Mirror is smashed.)) 2012-01-28 19:37:50 ((Oh.)) 2012-01-28 19:38:23 Correction of reply: "Will he know that he smashed the mirror? Does he need it to get back?" 2012-01-28 19:39:21 "I'm not sure, and no, that's only one way he can return." 2012-01-28 19:39:52 ((Did Silver tell Aeron that she's a city girl? I forget.)) 2012-01-28 19:40:01 ((Well, she did now.)) 2012-01-28 19:40:25 "Is there anything we can do on this side at all about his return?" 2012-01-28 19:41:14 * Aeron fills up Silver's jug of watered-down horse piss. 2012-01-28 19:41:21 "'m from Nexus, see.£ 2012-01-28 19:41:24 *" 2012-01-28 19:41:24 !exalted 8: IntOcc to find out. 2012-01-28 19:41:25 AnnaSilk rolled "IntOcc to find out.": (4 2 8 1 2 1 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-28 19:42:24 ((You're both breaking up like crazy)) 2012-01-28 19:42:37 ((Yeh, I'm noticing that too.)) 2012-01-28 19:42:41 "Yeah? Other nexus girls like to fight like you?" 2012-01-28 19:42:46 ((SKYPE DEMONS)) 2012-01-28 19:43:19 AnnaSilk: Door of the Dead can go back the other way but it's a largely one-way thing, you use a reflective surface on whatever side you're on, and appear in the other place. So at this rate he probably won't be getting back via that spell 2012-01-28 19:43:49 "Not all of them, I expect. I grew up in a rough area. Fights were common. I learnt to defend myself from an early age." 2012-01-28 19:43:52 "He can't return" 2012-01-28 19:44:05 "+through the broken mirror"* 2012-01-28 19:44:38 "But otherwise? Can we bar him by any means?" 2012-01-28 19:45:03 "Break the mirror" 2012-01-28 19:45:48 "I see." says Prince and then nods off. 2012-01-28 19:47:13 "I trained without a weapon because, well, fists are the only things you're always going to have, right?" 2012-01-28 19:47:58 "Yeah, but a big warhammer can crack the armor of your enemy." 2012-01-28 19:48:33 "Thugs didn't tend to wear much heavier than leathers." 2012-01-28 19:49:18 "'Sides. I think I can hit harder, if I learn how." 2012-01-28 19:50:05 "Most people I killed didn't have that much on them, it's true. Not easy to wear that much armor in the cold, right? But the ones that did, you better be packing a bigger weapon than your knuckles." 2012-01-28 19:51:10 "I suppose your kind got it easy there, with the claws an' all." 2012-01-28 19:51:23 "Didn't always have claws." 2012-01-28 19:51:40 "Didn't always have to punch through armor either, eh?" 2012-01-28 19:51:50 "True." 2012-01-28 19:52:16 "Thing is, wasn't wearing much more than rags at the time either." 2012-01-28 19:52:38 "Luck ran out and I got hurt bad." 2012-01-28 19:54:13 "Felt like I was going to die. Probably would have done, but I didn't want to go out in some back alley. So... I headed home." 2012-01-28 19:54:44 "Felt like the longest walk I've ever done, before or since." 2012-01-28 19:57:51 "Well, did you kill the guy who did that to you?" 2012-01-28 19:58:19 "I was kinda busy trying to stay alive." 2012-01-28 20:00:29 "Anyway. I made it a few blocks away and... well... willpower just wasn't enough to keep me going." 2012-01-28 20:00:33 "Then... Well..." 2012-01-28 20:00:40 "I was saved." 2012-01-28 20:02:34 ".... Y'know. Moon goddess comes down "Here have this power protect this world you have impressed me" kinda talk" 2012-01-28 20:03:32 "Woke up the next day, still hurt but... well. It didn't seem to bad anymore." 2012-01-28 20:04:46 "Well, that's a nice story. I got two questions, though. One, did you kill the guy who did that to you?" 2012-01-28 20:06:07 "No, I didn't. Wasn't in any condition to retaliate." 2012-01-28 20:07:06 !exalted 1: A die. 2012-01-28 20:07:06 AnnaSilk rolled "A die.": (2). Successes (TN 7) = \x020\x02. 2012-01-28 20:07:38 "I find that hard to believe, what with this presumably being when you got your claws and other powers." 2012-01-28 20:09:23 "I got those later. The guys that shivved me were long gone, and I was some distance from where it happened too." 2012-01-28 20:11:05 "See, another reason to avoid cities. Too much cover, too many people messing up the tracks. Anyway, was the moon goddess hot?" 2012-01-28 20:11:52 "I suppose." 2012-01-28 20:12:31 "Probably men'd trip over their feet or something on seeing her." 2012-01-28 20:19:02 What are your actions for the next six hours (well, the six hours from the start of the session, excluding stuff you've covered already) 2012-01-28 20:19:04 +? 2012-01-28 20:19:32 Drink, sleep, be relentlessly hit on? 2012-01-28 20:19:39 Maybe not in that order? :-p 2012-01-28 20:19:53 I write a note to try and remember what I told Prince in the morning in the dust of the floor. 2012-01-28 20:20:05 Then sleep 2012-01-28 20:20:41 It's not even night yet I should advise, it was like... midday, I think, when this started? Maybe morning? 2012-01-28 20:21:11 After travel, a fight, some executions, and fiddly investigations? Huh. Surprised. 2012-01-28 20:21:16 I'll hunt my rat then 2012-01-28 20:22:08 I will be helping Anna with her memory some, also assembling whatever leftover civilians we have around and give them a reading from one of the less controversial immaculate texts like something on duties to one's community and family 2012-01-28 20:22:26 Drink, hit on Silver, get gatormen sworn in, sleep. 2012-01-28 20:22:39 Well the travelw as over *days* 2012-01-28 20:22:51 Yeah but some of it happened the last day was my point 2012-01-28 20:22:57 We didn't just wake up at the manse and start a fight 2012-01-28 20:23:23 !exalted 6: WitSur 2012-01-28 20:23:24 AnnaSilk rolled "WitSur": (10 2 3 10 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-28 20:23:30 (1 hour for the hunt) 2012-01-28 20:23:47 * Jasever either practices katas or meditates, in roughly equal proportions. 2012-01-28 20:23:55 (Attilla: what's local then?) 2012-01-28 20:23:58 Jasever: Lost your exploration spirit? 2012-01-28 20:24:03 (I thought we were in the SL) 2012-01-28 20:24:19 AnnaSilk: Well this area is sort of bordering SL and South-East so things from either of those groups can likely be found 2012-01-28 20:24:46 Attilla: I'm not in a rush. 2012-01-28 20:24:54 * Ariadne limps back out 2012-01-28 20:25:30 (Which Giant Rats are... I can look at something in the East CoTD if you'd like) 2012-01-28 20:25:53 (Giant Rats will do unless you really want a bigger choice or something) 2012-01-28 20:27:32 (So it succeeded then?) 2012-01-28 20:27:48 AnnaSilk: You succeed! Taking its heart's blood you steal it form! 2012-01-28 20:30:09 Ariadne: The journey is arduous and your new knowledge presumably troubles you. Eventually you enter the central room with the pillar with what look to be controls on it, and the quietly grinding machine-pit, and you spot Jasever, meditating. 2012-01-28 20:30:52 * AnnaSilk will get a Raptor Cat (native to East) then (since the first one took only an hour) 2012-01-28 20:30:58 !exalted 6 2012-01-28 20:30:59 AnnaSilk rolled (5 10 4 4 8 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-28 20:31:03 (2 hours) 2012-01-28 20:32:55 * Jasever does not react to Ariadne's arrival. 2012-01-28 20:34:13 * Ariadne starts opening the cages 2012-01-28 20:34:31 Cages? 2012-01-28 20:35:10 ((We freed the slaves.)) 2012-01-28 20:36:42 ((IN a half hour?) 2012-01-28 20:36:54 ((That was basically what Prince and Jasever mostly did)) 2012-01-28 20:38:50 ((Just seems like it would take much longer) 2012-01-28 20:38:51 !exalted 9: StaRes! How much does the horrid homebrew affect Silver? 2012-01-28 20:38:51 Silver rolled "StaRes! How much does the horrid homebrew affect Silver?": (3 1 8 2 6 10 3 1 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-28 20:39:31 Ariadne: They did it with their Exalted puissance, and speed. 2012-01-28 20:39:44 Silver: Not much at all! Frankly you're pretty alright! 2012-01-28 20:40:34 !exalted 10: StaRes for drinking 2012-01-28 20:40:34 Aeron rolled "StaRes for drinking": (10 7 2 3 6 8 1 1 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x025\x02. 2012-01-28 20:41:16 (but they are only DB it takes 5 of them to do that) 2012-01-28 20:41:16 Aeron: You are better than alright! AND MALFEAS WOULD NOT HAVE IT ANYWAY 2012-01-28 20:41:20 *ANY OTHER WAY 2012-01-28 20:41:27 Ariadne: Hush :P 2012-01-28 20:41:44 "Pretty sure I've drank water that's more alcholic than that." 2012-01-28 20:41:56 *alchoholic 2012-01-28 20:43:52 ((So, Jasever meditates for six hours? Anna Silk, after doing her thang, hunted down and drank the heart's blood of two creatures, Silver and Aeron sat around, dozing? Prince did his thang and then dozed?) 2012-01-28 20:44:05 (I'm fine with this.) 2012-01-28 20:44:51 * Aeron will round up the various people next morning. 2012-01-28 20:45:23 Prince: Okay, well it'll have to default to the latter parts because Anna is off being the breadwinner. 2012-01-28 20:45:38 Lolwut. 2012-01-28 20:46:32 (That is, hunting :P) 2012-01-28 20:47:44 Ariadne: Anything from you? 2012-01-28 20:49:01 I can't think of anythinmg til meeting up with people again 2012-01-28 20:49:51 "So..." 2012-01-28 20:49:53 (There are people around outside) 2012-01-28 20:49:53 * Jasever will show up to Aeron's meeting. 2012-01-28 20:51:28 Six hours pass and you are all about the area outside the manse or maybe within it too. The sun is beginning to set. Roll PerAware. 2012-01-28 20:51:39 !exalted 5: PerAwa 2012-01-28 20:51:39 Aeron rolled "PerAwa": (7 5 2 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-28 20:51:43 !exalted 5 2012-01-28 20:51:43 Prince rolled (8 7 6 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-28 20:51:59 !Exalted 4 2012-01-28 20:51:59 Silver rolled (2 7 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-28 20:52:16 !exalted 5: IIRC this is my DP 2012-01-28 20:52:16 AnnaSilk rolled "IIRC this is my DP": (2 6 10 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-28 20:52:16 !exalted 5 2012-01-28 20:52:17 Jasever rolled (6 10 1 2 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-28 20:52:32 !exalted 2: Nope 2012-01-28 20:52:33 AnnaSilk rolled "Nope": (8 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-28 20:53:11 Oh right, also Kah and the Beemen arrived a long time ago and have been just idling about, assisting Anna when possible and setting up a place to rest in the ruins/shanty town in the meantime. 2012-01-28 20:53:20 (Koh? I don't remmeber her name0 2012-01-28 20:53:33 (Cah) 2012-01-28 20:54:23 Ariadne : Roll? 2012-01-28 20:57:05 !Exalted 5 2012-01-28 20:57:05 Ariadne rolled (5 2 3 9 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-28 20:57:18 !exalted 9 7 3 2012-01-28 20:57:19 Attilla rolled (4 10 3 9 3 1 3 4 5; 7 9 6 3 2 8 5 10 1; 9 9 9 7 6 3 8 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x023; 5; 6\x02. 2012-01-28 20:57:26 !exalted 9 2012-01-28 20:57:27 Attilla rolled (10 2 3 6 3 7 6 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-28 20:57:59 !exalted 7 2012-01-28 20:57:59 Attilla rolled (3 9 3 2 6 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-28 21:03:31 Suddenly, the strange peace that has been brought upon this scene is broken. As from out of the shanty town approach someone (or people to everyone but Ariadne and Silver): The Lunar from before, his wounds have gone entirely by now and he has a look of fierce determinism on him. The others also note that sneaking near him is presumably another Lunar, this one clad in the warform of a fox, wearing 2012-01-28 21:03:31 little, her stance is aggressive. 2012-01-28 21:03:45 (Jasever instead is aware that something strange is going on outside) 2012-01-28 21:04:28 * Jasever sneaks out to see what the commotion is. 2012-01-28 21:04:52 * Silver is with Aeron. She hasn't left warform at all so, yeh. 2012-01-28 21:06:46 Jasever: DexStealth? 2012-01-28 21:07:21 * Jasever hugs the wall and steps softly, staying in the shadows, as he does reconnaissance. 2012-01-28 21:07:22 * AnnaSilk hasn't left human-warform. 2012-01-28 21:07:42 (It's the day after right?) 2012-01-28 21:08:28 (Oh, shit, I messed this up) 2012-01-28 21:08:42 (There was a part of that bit that I forget to mention, let me try this again) 2012-01-28 21:08:51 !exalted 7: Stunt? 2012-01-28 21:08:51 Jasever rolled "Stunt?": (6 10 7 10 2 1 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-28 21:08:59 Jasever: Oh, Stunt 2 2012-01-28 21:09:03 !exalted 2 2012-01-28 21:09:04 Jasever rolled (6 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x020\x02. 2012-01-28 21:09:07 Six hours pass, and you are all about the manse's exterior, the sun is beginning to set when... 2012-01-28 21:09:16 (then enter in what I said above) 2012-01-28 21:10:36 ((... someone want to point out to Ariadne and Silver about Imminent Lunars? )) 2012-01-28 21:10:53 ((I think we noticed?)) 2012-01-28 21:10:59 ((I didn't.)) 2012-01-28 21:11:24 "They're back with reinforcements." 2012-01-28 21:11:36 "Hmm?" 2012-01-28 21:11:40 * Aeron marches out of the house where his drinking got rudely interrupted. "BATTLE STATIONS!" he commands the camp at large in a carrying voice. "So you're back for more, big guy, and you brought a friend?" 2012-01-28 21:12:01 Jasever: The two you spot don't seem to notice you as they skulk into the camp. 2012-01-28 21:12:22 * Jasever watches them. What are they doing? 2012-01-28 21:12:35 * Silver follows Aeron and stands by him, flexing her fingers. 2012-01-28 21:14:02 * Prince readies /Patrician's Lament/ and stands back a bit. 2012-01-28 21:14:03 Jasever: They are moving aggressively, the Lunar you saw before's axe is drawn, the other does not appear armed but has her clawed hands in an aggressive manner 2012-01-28 21:14:37 "Oh good. Maybe we can actually kill him properly this time." 2012-01-28 21:14:44 ((Looks like Anna gets a second chance at this.)) 2012-01-28 21:14:54 * Jasever will maneuver to stay relatively near them, for when the inevitable fight breaks out. 2012-01-28 21:15:24 ((Unless they are here to parley or something, just consider the above my Join Battle stunt and we can do this. :) )) 2012-01-28 21:15:40 * AnnaSilk tries to follow quietly from a distance. 2012-01-28 21:16:09 (( Ariadne. Combat. What do?)) 2012-01-28 21:16:14 The Lunar you met before laughs. "I will crush you so hard, your descendents will be born weeping! Crying out the name of Swamp-Leading Blade!" 2012-01-28 21:16:32 "Didn't happen that way last time." 2012-01-28 21:16:50 "Or were you having an off day?" 2012-01-28 21:17:07 ((Is it a bad thing to MAGMA KRAKEN still?)) 2012-01-28 21:17:20 ((Because I do still remember having it...)) 2012-01-28 21:17:30 ((I have fur. Fur is flammable, I think.)) 2012-01-28 21:17:40 "I thought I'd reign it in, after all there were \x02ladies\x02 present." (he says this without a hint of irony because I mean he does have like a female with him right now, who hasn't said anything) 2012-01-28 21:17:41 ((You'll live)) 2012-01-28 21:18:00 ((Maybe, but I won't enjoy it. >_> )) 2012-01-28 21:18:06 * Prince takes advantage of the boisterous exchange of pleasantries to crouch behind a stack of wood. He readies an arrow, preparing to shoot once the fighting starts. Once should have been enough here. 2012-01-28 21:18:15 !exalted 5: DexStealth 2012-01-28 21:18:15 Prince rolled "DexStealth": (6 7 5 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-28 21:18:25 (Bah. Any stunt bonus?) 2012-01-28 21:18:43 ((Have 2)) 2012-01-28 21:18:46 !exalted 2 2012-01-28 21:18:47 Prince rolled (9 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-28 21:18:48 "Well that was stupid of you." 2012-01-28 21:20:41 * AnnaSilk orders her children to round up the mortals and get them into the manse for the fight. 2012-01-28 21:20:50 ((Join Battle time?)) 2012-01-28 21:21:06 "Oh, well. What a fool I am for this. I'm sure your ghost will appreciate this." 2012-01-28 21:21:11 Roll Join Battle 2012-01-28 21:21:21 !exalted 5 2012-01-28 21:21:21 Prince rolled (5 1 8 9 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-28 21:21:24 Right. Stunt? 2012-01-28 21:21:32 Aeron: Stunt 2 2012-01-28 21:21:44 * Silver braces herself and grins wickedly, almost ferally 2012-01-28 21:22:19 !exalted 3: FEAR MY EXCELENT JB SCORE 2012-01-28 21:22:20 AnnaSilk rolled "FEAR MY EXCELENT JB SCORE": (9 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-28 21:22:20 !exalted 8 7 1 3: JB, spend a bit on JiVA 2012-01-28 21:22:21 Aeron rolled "JB, spend a bit on JiVA": (7 7 1 2 10 5 9 3). Successes (TN 7) +3 = \x028\x02. 2012-01-28 21:22:21 !exalted 5: JB 2012-01-28 21:22:22 Jasever rolled "JB": (1 10 9 7 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-28 21:22:46 Silver: Stunt 1 2012-01-28 21:22:52 !Exalted 5 2012-01-28 21:22:53 Silver rolled (5 9 5 8 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-28 21:23:21 !exalted 9: Swamp-Leading Blade 2012-01-28 21:23:21 Attilla rolled "Swamp-Leading Blade": (1 6 8 10 6 5 6 4 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-28 21:23:30 !exalted 4 2012-01-28 21:23:30 Ariadne rolled (1 4 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-28 21:23:34 !Exalted 6: Fox-Lunar 2012-01-28 21:23:35 Attilla rolled "Fox-Lunar": (7 1 10 4 9 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-28 21:23:54 !exalted 6: Unknown 1 2012-01-28 21:23:54 Attilla rolled "Unknown 1": (7 8 5 8 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-28 21:24:33 !exalted 9 7 3: Unknowns 2-4 2012-01-28 21:24:33 Attilla rolled "Unknowns 2-4": (3 7 1 5 2 2 10 8 7; 6 8 3 8 1 4 2 3 6; 1 10 7 9 8 6 9 10 1). Successes (TN 7) = \x025; 2; 8\x02. 2012-01-28 21:24:55 !exalted 14 7 2: Unknowns 5-6 2012-01-28 21:24:55 Attilla rolled "Unknowns 5-6": (1 10 10 3 4 7 7 5 9 9 7 3 10 7; 2 10 10 7 2 4 9 3 7 2 7 3 5 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x0212; 8\x02. 2012-01-28 21:26:28 ((Is Fox Lunar Girl wearing any armor or Obvious charmor?)) 2012-01-28 21:27:08 Aeron: She has silvery bracers up and down her arms but those could or could not be armour, but she has a particularly dense-looking set of tattoos over her chest and upper arms, though you may not know what this means. 2012-01-28 21:27:14 \x02Initiative: 0 Unknown 5; 4 Aeron; 6 Everyone Else\x02 2012-01-28 21:27:25 UNKNOWN MOVEMENT 2012-01-28 21:27:36 * Aeron 's turn? 2012-01-28 21:27:53 Suddenly. An unexpected attack! On... Ariadne 2012-01-28 21:28:14 ((Any surprise negators?)) 2012-01-28 21:28:19 (no) 2012-01-28 21:28:59 !exalted 18 2012-01-28 21:28:59 Attilla rolled (1 4 4 3 2 2 6 7 3 5 10 9 10 5 7 5 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = \x028\x02. 2012-01-28 21:29:39 (Soak? still 2, right?) 2012-01-28 21:29:46 (Yes)_ 2012-01-28 21:30:07 !exalted 15L 2012-01-28 21:30:07 Attilla rolled (6 9 1 4 4 9 2 6 2 7 7 9 4 3 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x025\x02. 2012-01-28 21:31:18 Out from behind a ruined arch what you might have thought looked like an alligatorman in a heavy breastplate lunges out with a sword, his heavy armour and shield silent with their precision make. 2012-01-28 21:38:13 !exalted 10L 2012-01-28 21:38:13 Attilla rolled (3 9 1 6 3 2 6 8 2 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-28 21:39:32 \x02Initiative: 4 Aeron, Gator-Dude; 6 Everyone Else\x02 2012-01-28 21:40:20 On closer inspection, he is not actually a gatorman... he's something else. Ish. His shape is significantly different to theirs while still being kind of a gatorman 2012-01-28 21:40:34 (Fucking crocodiles) 2012-01-28 21:40:39 ((How heavy does the armor look in terms of rough soak?)) 2012-01-28 21:41:00 ((He's wearing a Perfect Reinforced Breastplate of make of this manse)) 2012-01-28 21:41:28 ((Those are by default +7L/6B but it might be a little higher)) 2012-01-28 21:43:55 * Aeron charges the gatorman with hammer raised, ready to pound him into the ground and crumple his armor like so much paper. He strikes thrice, on the third strike again growing huge and winged as he presses his enemy back against one of the ramshackle houses. 2012-01-28 21:44:45 ((Stunt 2)) 2012-01-28 21:45:19 !exalted 19f 7 : First two excellency-boosted attacks 2012-01-28 21:45:20 Aeron rolled "First two excellency-boosted attacks": (3 4 1 3 1 9 6 2 5 5 8 2 3 6 8 6 10 5 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-28 21:45:31 !exalted 18: Second attack, then 2012-01-28 21:45:31 Aeron rolled "Second attack, then": (8 9 9 8 10 8 8 9 3 10 10 8 9 3 4 7 3 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x0217\x02. 2012-01-28 21:45:49 !exalted 12: Third attack, with more damage coming up 2012-01-28 21:45:49 Aeron rolled "Third attack, with more damage coming up": (1 3 9 8 9 6 3 6 8 6 9 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-28 21:46:11 ((First misses, second hits by 9, third misses)) 2012-01-28 21:46:49 ((Raw damage 27B/4 piercing.)) 2012-01-28 21:47:25 ((He has 15B soak)) 2012-01-28 21:47:33 ((Pierced soak?)) 2012-01-28 21:48:00 ((oh, 11B pierced)) 2012-01-28 21:48:10 !exalted 16B: Damage 2012-01-28 21:48:10 Aeron rolled "Damage": (6 8 7 4 1 9 9 6 5 3 8 5 9 7 4 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-28 21:48:32 Not willing to have his target not dead, the gatorman like thing shows its unnatural nature as it goes into a fury at her, striking fast again. 2012-01-28 21:48:56 !exalted 18 7 1 1 2012-01-28 21:48:56 Attilla rolled (7 8 7 4 10 3 9 5 4 3 6 7 2 2 8 4 8 4). Successes (TN 7) +1 = \x0210\x02. 2012-01-28 21:48:58 ((I don't suppose this dropped its wound penalties to the point where the third would hit?)) 2012-01-28 21:49:26 ((It has, it now hits by 2)) 2012-01-28 21:49:38 (( Ariadne : current DV ?)) 2012-01-28 21:49:50 ((Oh bah, I forgot to declare a combo, I meant to do one of malfeas 1st and PDR if that's still OK)) 2012-01-28 21:50:20 !exalted 9B: More damage 2012-01-28 21:50:21 Aeron rolled "More damage": (10 1 4 10 9 6 2 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-28 21:50:42 ((Oh fine)) 2012-01-28 21:51:59 ((Also Speed 5 still.)) 2012-01-28 21:52:29 Aeron rolled "Oh yeah Huge, a bit more damage yet": (2 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x020\x02. 2012-01-28 21:52:29 !exalted 2B: Oh yeah Huge, a bit more damage yet 2012-01-28 22:02:52 (Still soak 2? Or are you going to buff it again?) 2012-01-28 22:08:11 the blade slows as its kinetic force is leeched from it with the strike ultimately being nothing more than a light tap, not even cutting through cloth. 2012-01-28 22:08:23 \x02Initiative: 6 Everyone Else; 8 Gator-Dude; 9 Aeron\x02 2012-01-28 22:08:30 * Prince fires ze missile. A carefully aimed shot flies from cover to catch the ambusher in turn, driving the alligatorman back into the arch whence he came. 2012-01-28 22:08:36 * Jasever comes out of hiding, at first seeming like a stray mortal in the middle of the melee, but this illusion doesn't last long as he briskly gets behind the fox-Lunar's back, grabbing her in a neck hold. 2012-01-28 22:08:41 !exalted 9: DexArchery 2012-01-28 22:08:42 Prince rolled "DexArchery": (8 5 6 2 8 1 3 10 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-28 22:09:07 Raw damage 7+threshhold L 2012-01-28 22:09:09 (Speed 5, using TABU for extra sux in step four (attack reroll step).) 2012-01-28 22:09:18 (Speed 5 here too.) 2012-01-28 22:09:19 Prince: Stunt 2 2012-01-28 22:09:22 Defense? This is unexpected, AFAIK. 2012-01-28 22:09:23 !exalted 2 2012-01-28 22:09:23 Prince rolled (5 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x020\x02. 2012-01-28 22:09:37 * AnnaSilk looks around, assumes that this is a trap and that there's more. Anna begins casting (40m from periph), as shadows gather up into a mist-swarm of bees she dissapears teleporting to 5 seperate locations, each version of her acting in perfect sync with the others. 2012-01-28 22:09:38 Jasever: Stunt 2 2012-01-28 22:09:52 (Speed 5, Inactive) 2012-01-28 22:10:23 * Ariadne opens her wings and takes to the air getting as far away as she can 2012-01-28 22:10:27 !exalted 15 7 1 5: Clinch! 2012-01-28 22:10:28 Jasever rolled "Clinch!": (3 8 6 7 10 6 8 5 9 6 3 5 9 10 9). Successes (TN 7) +5 = \x0215\x02. 2012-01-28 22:10:47 Her pierced soak? 2012-01-28 22:11:21 * Silver steps up to the Fox Lunar cracking her knuckles. "Sorry about this, Hon. Picked the wrong side." With this, she unleashes a flurry of punches at her. 2012-01-28 22:12:18 Jasever: 13B pierced soak 2012-01-28 22:12:36 !exalted 5B: Damnage 2012-01-28 22:12:36 Jasever rolled "Damnage": (7 9 10 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-28 22:13:12 Silver: Stunt 1 2012-01-28 22:14:16 !Exalted 17f 7 1: Kerpawnch? 2012-01-28 22:14:16 Silver rolled "Kerpawnch?": (9 8 4 4 9 3 5 7 8 4 9 9 6 2 4 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-28 22:14:34 Prince misses, even wounded as he is the gatorman-like-thing blocks it with his shield 2012-01-28 22:15:07 !Exalted 16f 7 2: the other two in the flurry. >_>? 2012-01-28 22:15:08 Silver rolled "the other two in the flurry. >_>?": (7 7 3 10 7 7 7 7 8 4 7 7 1 9 3 8; 9 1 7 8 3 10 4 4 2 1 1 10 1 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x0213; 7\x02. 2012-01-28 22:16:54 ((Speed 5 2012-01-28 22:20:41 The fox Lunar narrows her eyes as she spots Silver and changes her stance into something more... snakelike as she stabs at Silver with outpointed clawed fingers, simultaneously as her actions take upon a fell aspect and a rage falls upon her. 2012-01-28 22:21:50 She uses her off-hand in a more 'conventional' flurry of blows as she does so. 2012-01-28 22:21:59 !exalted 20 7 1 1 2012-01-28 22:21:59 Attilla rolled (10 5 2 5 10 5 4 10 3 5 5 9 1 8 9 4 6 9 9 1). Successes (TN 7) +1 = \x0212\x02. 2012-01-28 22:22:06 !exalted 19f 7 2 1 2012-01-28 22:22:06 Attilla rolled (1 7 7 3 10 8 7 7 9 6 3 10 3 6 9 7 7 2 7; 4 1 8 5 10 9 5 5 4 1 10 7 2 4 9 2 5 6). Successes (TN 7) +1 = \x0215; 9\x02. 2012-01-28 22:22:33 (Whoops, did that wrong) 2012-01-28 22:22:57 !exalted 16f 7 2 1 2012-01-28 22:22:57 Attilla rolled (7 3 5 1 8 6 7 1 5 5 5 6 1 2 5 6; 5 5 6 7 7 4 2 7 3 4 3 3 8 2 3). Successes (TN 7) +1 = \x024; 5\x02. 2012-01-28 22:23:19 ((Soak? This is Lethal)) 2012-01-28 22:23:24 ((PDV 8, Perfect Parrying the one that gets through.)) 2012-01-28 22:23:40 ((You declare perfect parries before rolls.)) 2012-01-28 22:24:36 ((21L soak, 8L hardness 2012-01-28 22:25:06 !exalted 3L 2012-01-28 22:25:06 Attilla rolled (8 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-28 22:26:56 "Huh. Foxy has claws too, huh?" 2012-01-28 22:28:40 Jasever: She wouldn't have noticed you ordinarily, but suddenly \x02she did\x02 (Surprise Negation), and she took your grabbing motion as a sign to Avoid (Perfect Dodge) as she leaves, facing against Silver who strikes at her simultaneously she avoids Silver's first attack before suddenly leaping away on top of a piece of crumbling ruin outside of the manse, getting out of reach. (Flurry breaking) 2012-01-28 22:28:44 * Silver is, yes, taunting the raging Lunar. What of it? :-p 2012-01-28 22:28:55 Darn. 2012-01-28 22:29:15 Silver afterimages follow after her as she does so. 2012-01-28 22:30:41 Suddenly an arrow flies forth from just above the doorway of the manse, seemingly having used that place for cover during this time, straight at Ariadne. 2012-01-28 22:31:34 (Surprise attack) 2012-01-28 22:31:37 !exalted 17 7 1 1 2012-01-28 22:31:37 Attilla rolled (6 5 4 1 3 9 3 5 2 7 4 10 1 8 7 6 5). Successes (TN 7) +1 = \x027\x02. 2012-01-28 22:33:01 !exalted 10L 2012-01-28 22:33:01 Attilla rolled (4 9 2 4 9 2 4 8 1 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-28 22:34:31 !exalted 8L 2012-01-28 22:34:31 Attilla rolled (1 3 6 7 10 2 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-28 22:35:35 It came from a winged owl woman, clad in a shimmery silver buff jacket, fierce anger and determination are etched upon her feathered features. 2012-01-28 22:37:48 Simultaneously from bushes an arrow is shot from another archer, towards Ariadne. As this happens, another is shot at Aeron, and another at Jasever. (All surprise attacks) 2012-01-28 22:38:28 (Surprise negators, gentlemen?) 2012-01-28 22:38:43 (right so attack the noncombatant but not the person obviously casting A SPELL) 2012-01-28 22:38:49 * ErikMesoy|sleep will, FWIW, spend 4m1wp on his next action to activate Five-Dragon Blocking Technique, raising his scenelong PDV to 9. Then he will fight with his spear. It's Speed 3, Attack Pool 15 dice (can add another 8 with excellency), Raw Damage 14+threshhold. HLs -0 -0 -1 -1 -1 -2 -2 -2 -4, soak 6A/9L/8B, motepool 28m. 2012-01-28 22:39:01 * Aeron laughs in the face of surprise, daring whatever used it to strike him and face his wrath! 2012-01-28 22:39:09 ( Ariadne: This is simultaneously happening, nobody is reacting to spellcasting yet ) 2012-01-28 22:39:13 ((No sirree, no surprise negators here)) 2012-01-28 22:40:27 !exalted 17 7 3: Ariadne; Aeron; Jasever; respectively 2012-01-28 22:40:27 Attilla rolled "Ariadne; Aeron; Jasever; respectively": (4 2 1 2 4 5 10 6 1 7 2 2 6 7 7 2 1; 2 3 4 9 10 10 3 10 9 5 3 9 10 10 2 5 10; 6 4 9 8 3 5 6 6 5 10 1 7 6 9 5 7 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x025; 15; 8\x02. 2012-01-28 22:41:38 ((I assume unless otherwise said, they hit by 5, 15 and 8 respectively? Soaks? Jasever's and Aeron's damages are Piercing)) 2012-01-28 22:41:56 ((Depends, how much raw damage?)) 2012-01-28 22:42:07 * Jasever parries, but just barely. 2012-01-28 22:42:17 (( Jasever: It's an Unexpected Attack?)) 2012-01-28 22:42:24 I can parry those! 2012-01-28 22:43:35 ((Raw damages: Ariadne: 15L; Aeron: 21L)) 2012-01-28 22:44:23 !exalted 8L: Ariadne damage 2012-01-28 22:44:23 Attilla rolled "Ariadne damage": (6 3 3 8 10 1 2 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-28 22:44:44 !exalted 6L: Ariadne damage for real 2012-01-28 22:44:44 Attilla rolled "Ariadne damage for real": (2 10 5 3 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-28 22:46:29 ((Soak 15L, or 19L if I can use the first excellency on that soak boost thing with that stunt. I need to figure out how legit that actually is.)) 2012-01-28 22:46:52 ((Okay, well it's going to be ping, either way)) 2012-01-28 22:47:15 ((Wait no, misreading)) 2012-01-28 22:47:37 ((I guess you can first exc to soak boost stunt others have been using it a lot)) 2012-01-28 22:47:48 ((So it is ping then I guess)) 2012-01-28 22:47:48 !exalted 2L 2012-01-28 22:47:48 Attilla rolled (10 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-28 22:49:28 Another sword-wielding gatorman-alike rushes AnnaSilk, from nowhere. (Unexpected Attack) 2012-01-28 22:49:35 (Any surprise negator?) 2012-01-28 22:50:04 No 2012-01-28 22:50:23 (She couldn't use it anyway while sorcering, I think.) 2012-01-28 22:50:57 (Tick combat... I'm still able to use reflexives right now) 2012-01-28 22:51:12 ((Yeah, because it's all simultaneous)) 2012-01-28 22:51:14 !exalted 18 2012-01-28 22:51:14 Attilla rolled (6 5 4 6 7 2 2 1 8 4 6 8 9 7 6 9 10 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x028\x02. 2012-01-28 22:51:33 ((Raw damage: 17L, soak?)) 2012-01-28 22:51:37 (Hit by 1) 2012-01-28 22:51:49 (15L) 2012-01-28 22:52:12 !exalted 2L 2012-01-28 22:52:13 Attilla rolled (7 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-28 22:54:54 Swamp-Leading Blade finally acts, with a roar he decides to go back to what he did earlier. Attacking Aeron. 2012-01-28 22:55:35 (Anna, get in SLB's mouth as a mouse, go downm his stomach and Koolaid man him) 2012-01-28 22:55:48 Silver contrails follow his axe-blow as he becomes enraged. 2012-01-28 22:55:56 (I have a mouse form?) 2012-01-28 22:56:05 (Bee form?) 2012-01-28 22:56:11 (SOmething small?) 2012-01-28 22:56:16 !exalted 18 7 1 4: ENHANCED RAGE 2012-01-28 22:56:16 Attilla rolled "ENHANCED RAGE": (6 7 8 3 1 2 7 8 3 7 4 9 4 8 1 7 3 6). Successes (TN 7) +4 = \x0212\x02. 2012-01-28 22:56:24 (I have a bee and a house cat) 2012-01-28 22:56:32 Beecat! 2012-01-28 22:56:38 * Aeron faces the man he once already DEFEATED, laughing at his advance as essence-fueled parries block his advance. "Didn't you learn not to mess with your betters?" 2012-01-28 22:56:40 (Oh, spider and monkey too) 2012-01-28 22:56:40 (THE CURSE OF SWAMP-LEADING BLADE STRIKES AGAIN) 2012-01-28 22:56:46 (damn this only works if you have been and Yedim) 2012-01-28 22:56:51 ((Hawk, Horse and Dolphin)) 2012-01-28 22:57:04 ((DV 13+stunt, using PDR)) 2012-01-28 22:57:12 (you transform into a yedim in his stomach) 2012-01-28 22:57:25 ((Tyrant Lizard.)) 2012-01-28 22:57:33 (Yedim are bigger!) 2012-01-28 22:58:30 ((Tyrant Lizard is more threatening. 2012-01-28 22:58:42 ((Can everyone run through the speed of their actions again? I am lost ;_;)) 2012-01-28 22:58:43 (the point is to make them explode!) 2012-01-28 22:58:54 3 dash 2012-01-28 22:58:56 ((Speed 5, for my punchans 2012-01-28 23:00:01 ((I remain Speed 5 until I loot those bracers off that fox.)) 2012-01-28 23:00:16 (Any defensive stunt?) 2012-01-28 23:00:26 Speed 5. 2012-01-28 23:02:12 \x02Initiative: 8 Gator-Dude A; 9 Aeron, Ariadne; 10 Gator-Dude B; 11 Jasever, Silver, Prince, Anna, Owlcher, Fox Lunar; 12 Gator-Dude Archers; 2012-01-28 23:04:06 (My other game is starting soon) 2012-01-28 23:04:15 With his target out of reach (or otherwise beyond regard), the wounded Gatorman strikes at Aeron. 2012-01-28 23:04:21 ((WEll 'Gatorman')) 2012-01-28 23:04:36 Silver light begins to dance along him, in a strangely Lunar-like fashion but something is amiss. 2012-01-28 23:05:11 !exalted 16 7 1 4 2012-01-28 23:05:11 Attilla rolled (6 4 3 7 1 1 6 2 6 4 3 8 8 2 6 1). Successes (TN 7) +4 = \x027\x02. 2012-01-28 23:05:21 ((PDR)) 2012-01-28 23:06:24 \x02Initiative: 9 Aeron, Ariadne; 10 Gator-Dude B; 11 Jasever, Silver, Prince, Anna, Owlcher, Fox Lunar; 12 Gator-Dude Archers, Gator-Dude A; 2012-01-28 23:06:33 * Aeron defends against this attack from his lessers with a flick of the hammer. 2012-01-28 23:06:35 But for now we shall end this, as everyone squares off and fights are being made. 2012-01-28 23:06:41 This shall be continued next time. 2012-01-28 23:06:44 8 XP all. 2012-01-28 23:06:48 Awesome. 2012-01-28 23:08:20 Note to self: I have TABA up. 2012-01-28 23:08:25 (TABA?) 2012-01-28 23:08:57 Tiger-And-Bear Awareness. 2012-01-28 23:09:03 My scenelong surprise negator.